Back to School
by Vriter Fix
Summary: Tony's freaked and she's finding out why.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tada! A new story! Well possible one/two shot, maybe multi chapters. Depends on if you guys like it or not. I've had this one up my sleeve for some time now and I think, at least I hope, you will. I do. Anyway finally a marvel story! As I said before I hope you guys enjoy it, I'll stop taking up your time now. On with the story!**_

"Oh fuck…Katie!" she jumped, getting up quickly and ran out of her bedroom and into the main room.

"Tony? What's wrong?" She asked looking him over. His face was pale and his hands were shaking slightly. "Tony?" She called hesitantly. Tony, hearing his name, looked up from the paper in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"No, not okay. Not okay at all." He responded quickly.

"Well Tony what's wrong?"

"School." Tony stated simply.

"School?" Katie repeated.

"School."

"And what about school?" Katie asked exasperatedly.

"Here" Tony said giving her the paper, marching over to the couch and plopping down.

"Dear Mr. Stark…" Tony snorted causing Katie to look up at him and raise an eyebrow. She looked back down to the paper and continued reading. "We are pleased to inform you that our 20 year anniversary of our graduating of Harris High! Please come and celebrate with us on this special occasion to relive and enjoy a week of your old high school days as you happily share it with our new class." She stopped for a moment hearing Tony groan. "You will be allowed a plus one. No one else to be admitted without reasonable cause. We hope to see you soon Mr. Stark, along with our new graduating class." Katie finished reading and looked up at her husband. "So?'

"So?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? So they want me to go!"

"Okay… I'm not seeing the problem here." Katie said confused.

"High school sucks! I spent four years trying to get out of that hellhole and now they want me to go back. Oh God they want me to go back!" Tony shouted covering his face with his hands. "For a week!"

"Tony baby calm down." Katie said walking up to him and lacing her hands on his shoulders. "Take a deep breath." Katie told him and he listened. "Good. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I hate high school." Tony sighed.

"But why? I always thought you liked high school. Didn't you say you had a lot of friends?" She asked confused buy his sudden confession.

"I'd hardly call any of them friends." Tony scoffed.

"Well weren't you popular?"

"Well yeah, I was the rich kid with no parents around, an empty mansion, and hot cars. Obviously I was pretty popular." Tony replied while rolling his eyes.

"So you didn't have any friends?" Katie asked sadly thinking about lonely teenaged Tony.

"No I did. Kind of… I had Bruce. He was my only real friend. I mean I thought in had a few more at the time but…"

"But what?" Tony looked at her.

"They were jerks. They'd lie and use me to get what they wanted."

"Which was your…"

"Yup. They all just wanted to be popular. Be 'The Tony Stark's best friend'. Thought it would be good for them, their reputation. But all it did was make me resent them, and make them so much easier to use. Teachers hated me too. I was what they called a 'troublemaker'. Always said I would amount to nothing. That I would just use my father's name." Tony said bitterly getting up to go to the kitchen.

"So you're not gonna go?" Katie asked following him and hoping up onto the countertop, watching him grab some type of candy.

"No! Why would I?" Tony asked popping a piece of what Katie realized was some more of his dried blueberries. Just then a thought struck her.

"Oh no reason. Just thought you'd want to prove them wrong is all." Katie said slyly as she hopped down, slowly waking away.

"What?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know. Show up, show them what a success you are and make them eat their words. Ya know, show them they were wrong." Katie finished with a soft smile.

"Hm." Tony looked at her, thinking it over. "Ya know. That… could be fun I guess."

"Yeah. You can show them what they missed out on." Katie said walking over to him. "Getting to know one of the greatest men I've ever known." Tony smiled.

"Thanks Kate."

"Anytime Tone. Now are you going?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Why are you so set on me going anyways?" Tony inquired popping a blueberry into his mouth.

"No reason." Katie answered too quickly for Tony's liking.

"No, no you tell me. Why do you want me to go to this stupid reunion thing?"

"Tony," Katie whined pleadingly.

"Katie." He whined back at her eating more blueberries.

"Fine. I never had one okay? I'll never have one. You know I never 'went' to school because of my extensive…training with my father. He never let me and with the whole 'super powered freak' thing, he never even considered it. I've just always wanted to go to school and make friends and just experience what I'd seen in movies. And I know how important it is to go to these things and experience new things while you still can. And besides think about it, how many times can a child say 'I met Tony Stark!' you'd be making some kids week and it's for a really good cause Tony." Katie finished smiling.

"Yeah." Tony started to smirk. "I am pretty awesome, and it never hurts to meet a fan."

"So you'll go?" Katie asked once again hopeful.

"Yeah I'll go, but on one condition." Tony quickly added seeing her about to cheer.

"What?" Katie asked cocking her head to the side. Tony dropped his slightly raised hands to his sides with a serious look on his face.

"You have to go with me."

"What?" Katie asked not expecting that to be what he asked for. "Are you serious?"

"Totally serious." Tony's expression still not changing.

"But… aren't you going to take Bruce?" Katie asked very hesitantly.

"No. Well yes he's going, I'll make him, but yeah. I want you there. You're the one who talked me into going. Besides," Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Where would I be with out my greatest accomplishment?"

"Aw Tony, that's so sweet." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"Plus it would be nice and I'd love to make everyone jealous and show off my smoken hot wife." He said stepping back and twirling her around before holding her close again.

"Of course you would Tony." Katie replied placing her hands on his chest. "So you're really going?

"Yes." Tony answered.

"And you're really taking me?" she asked getting excited.

"No, I just asked you to get your hopes up. Of course I'm taking you!" Tony replied sarcastically before cracking a smile at when she squealed and jumped for joy.

"Oh yes! Thank you Tony! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed again breaking away from him and rushing to the stairs, Tony following.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Katie stopped, turning around to face him.

"To find something to wear duh." Katie replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she smirked "You should come with me. Then I could give you your own little show." She said leaning on the railing and placing a hand on her hip. She winked at him. "It'll be fun."

"I'm so there. You had me before you even started talking."

"I've had you for a while now." She smirked, leaning down towards him, giving him a slight view of her cleavage through her shirt. "And I'm not giving you up anytime soon." Tony squinted at her.

"Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe a little." She shrugged standing strait and walking further up the stairs. Tony just stared at her as she tuned her head looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Coming?" smirking at her innuendo he replied.

"Not yet but just you wait, you'll be doing it before I do."

"Yeah right. You're faster than Barry Allen on a good day!" she said laughing.

"Why you little… come here!" tony shouted running up the stairs.

"Yeah come and catch me Iron Flash!" Katie squealed as he chased her into their room. Tony tackling her on the bed and tickling her mercilessly until she mentally made him stop as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

 _ **So? How'd you like it? I know there are some things in here that don't add up to the original story for Tony but I'm taking it and warping it into my own. Tony and Bruce went to school together and yes, Tony completed all four years. I thought that'd be interesting. I've also been thinking of writing about their high school days. You guys let me know what ya think and maybe I'll do it. Anyways thanks for reading! Also for those of you who caught it, I know it's supposed to be Green Lantern but I found it funny. For those of you who don't know...go search up Iron Lantern and have a good laugh.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whoohoo! School's finally over! Summer Break Baby! And I thought I'd start it off with one of our favorite Avengers...Tony! So, I love this story and I've decided to keep it going for a little while. It'll be a few chapters, don't know how many exactly, but it'll be good. At least I hope so. Anyways enjoy!**_

"Damnit Katie why did I let you talk me into this?" Tony asked aloud as he watched himself in the mirror tying his striped necktie.

"I'm guessing the incredible love making had something to do with it." She smiled from her spot lying back on the bed as she watched him.

"Seriously Katie." Tony deadpanned.

"Um excuse me but you're the one who loves to show off. I just gave you the opportunity and you went for it." She smirked and rolled onto her stomach. "I only planted the seed, you watered the flower."

"Stop with the deep metaphorical shit Katie."

"Oh come on! You normally love that stuff." She chuckled as she stood up.

"Normally it's directed towards someone else, and we're making fun of them." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, you have to make fun of yourself sometimes." She responded walking up to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder while smiling at him. "It's gonna be fine Tony."

"I know that." He said lacing their hands together as they both stared into the mirror. "You'll be there, and hopefully listening in on peoples thoughts?"

"Oh no. No way Tony." She said turning around and walking back towards the bed.

"Oh come on Katie. Just a little?" he asked hopeful.

"Tony." She warned turning around to stare him down, hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. No need to give me the death stare. I was just kidding." He said raising his hands in defeat and plopping down onto the bed.

"Good. Anyways you look great." She deflated with a smile.

"Thanks babe. Complements from you make me feel like a God." He smirked.

"Yeah? Well go run that by Thor. Maybe he'll knock you down a few notches." She smirked as well as she walked into the closet to change.

"Haha funny Katie!" he yelled after her as he laid back.

* * *

"Okay Tony." Katie said stepping out in her long red sparkling dress and giving him a twirl. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" he asked after just staring for a while.

"Yeah." She said looking down at herself then back to him.

"I think we should stay in tonight." He said seriously with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Haha no. I was hoping you'd love it but you know, if you don't I could just change." She said turning around until he jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

"No no, you look stunning." He said twirling her around and then holding her by her waist. "Completely and utterly beautiful."

"Aw Tony. You're so sweet." She smiled at him then got serious and broke away. "We're still going though."

"Seriously? Nothing?" he asked as he watched her head over to her vanity table to apply her make up for the night. Some grey eye shadow and red lipstick.

"Nope." She said working on her lipstick as the shadow had already been applied. "Nothin." She said with a pop.

"Come on Kate." He pleaded sitting on the bed facing her. "Wouldn't some mind blowing sex be much better than seeing some stuffy losers?"

"Well Bruce'll be there." She said glancing at him through the vanity mirror.

"We'll invite him to join us!"

"Tony!"

"Okay fine. Obviously we wouldn't do that. I don't like to share my toys." He stated crossing his arms.

"Oh I'm a toy am I?" she asked finishing with the tube of lipstick.

"Of course not. If you were you wouldn't be as snarky as you are." He pouted slightly. "Might even listen for a chance." He mumbled.

"What was that?" she smirked.

"Nothing dear." He sighed as he fell back on the bed. She hummed and stood. Crossing the room then crawling on the bed to hover over him without touching him.

"Tony baby. Open your eyes." He did and immediately regretted it. Her long golden hair was flowing over her left shoulder and she looked as if she was glowing.

 _Shit I'm screwed. Whatever she wants she's got it._ He thought as he glanced down at her lips for a brief second then back up to her eyes.

 _Never could resist the color red on me_. She smirked with her perfectly painted lips but let it fall into a smile as she spoke softly to him. "Tony, I know you don't really wanna go tonight. But it'll be fun. We don't even have to worry about anyone else. It'll just be you and me in your old high school. Maybe we can even pretend that we went there together and we're back where we first met and fell in love and all that other mushy shit. Because that's all that matters. Just you and me going out to have some fun, together. Maybe with a little Bruce thrown into the mix but that's besides the point. If you really, really don't wanna go out we can just stay in, watch a movie or something, and make our own fun. It's completely up to you honey." She finished with a soft half smile and sat next to him with her hands in her lap. "So…what do you wanna do Tony?"

He only stared at her and smiled. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Well duh but still." She laughed. "What do you wanna do? Do you still wanna go or just stay home and have _mind blowing sex_?" she asked smiling as she quoted his earlier statement.

"As fantastic as that sounds, and as much as I hate saying this, I think we should still go." Tony said taking her hand and sitting up.

"Really? Are you sure?" Katie asked unsure.

"Yeah of course. Am I ever not sure of anything?" Tony asked with a smile. "This'll be good for us, gives us an excuse to get out of the house and me a reason to show you off." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Tony I just don't wanna get there and you be miserable."

"It'll be fine Kate. Trust me." She smiled softly at him.

"And you're sure you wanna go?" Katie asked again.

"Yes." Tony said with a slight laugh. "We're going. We're gonna have fun and I get to take you to your first day of school. Well technically it's your first night but well…you know."

"Tony, I get it." She said holding his face to get him to stop rambling. "It'll be fun. And I'd love for you to escort me to school for the first time."

"Maybe we can do some other things in school for the first time?" he suggested with a smirk.

"Like what? Make out in the broom closet?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well you suggested it."

"Tony." She stopped him from going further. "No. Not happening."

"Well I tried." He sighed with a shrug as he stood. He smiled at her and extended his hand. "Anyways, ready to go my prom queen?"

"Sure thing my high school _delinquent_." She said lovingly with a smirk as she took his hand.

"Oh so it's like that?" he said in mock hurt, placing his free hand over his chest.

"Oh don't feel bad about it. I've always loved the _bad boy_ types." She smiled at him wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Hm, I don't know how to feel about that. I'm still wounded." He wined with a fake pout.

"Aw poor baby. Let me make it better. " She smiled and kissed him again. "Now, better?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few more?" he smiled and laughed a little as she lightly pushed him away.

"No, if we start this now there's no way we're making it out of this house. Now come on, we're gonna be late." She said as she turned and grabbed her clutch that matched her dress perfectly, placing her cell phone inside it and checking her lipstick in the mirror, smirking at what she saw. _No smudges, yes!_

"Alright, alright, fine. Let's go." Tony said rolling his eyes and grabbing his phone as well, slipping it into his pocket. Then walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get back and the real fun begins."

"Mhm," she said turning around and quickly pecked his lips. "Now, stop stalling and let's go."

"I'm not stalling." Tony deadpanned. "Totally not stalling."

"Tony." Katie wined.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." He said smiling as she squealed and rushed to the car. "At least wait for me!"


End file.
